


love you too

by uwuyukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Luwoo, M/M, delivery guy jungwoo lol, idk how to tag sorry, lucas is awkward lmao, other members are mentioned like once, panicked gay! lucas wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuyukhei/pseuds/uwuyukhei
Summary: on a cold friday night, lucas was supposed to be going out with his friend, when the plan got cancelled last minute so he ended up binge-watching his current favourite anime and ordering pizza from domino's. but, he didn't recall ordering this Very Beautiful delivery guy too?





	love you too

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends. i just want to say sorry in advance if there are some grammar mistakes or any error bc english is not my first language so yeah there's that :-) please enjoy this shitty fluff hehe thank you so much for reading i love u uwu

on a cold friday night, lucas was supposed to be going out with his friend, when the plan got cancelled last minute (damn it!! i was so ready to show off this new pair of shoes i got to yuta..). so now, he doesn't have any other plans other than sitting at home alone, wrapped in his beloved pink blanket (“hey it's comfy okay!”, lucas yelled to the ever so annoying kun who’s currently making fun of his blanket that he brought to the sleepover), binge-watching the new season of his current favourite anime, boruto (urgh naruto shippuden was way better but i guess i could watch this to calm my sasunaru heart).

by the thirteenth episode, lucas couldn't keep his attention to the anime anymore as his tummy grumbled loud enough to be heard by the neighbour next door. he thought that two cups of his favourite instant ramen would do the favour of keeping the monster living inside his stomach silent, when he is surprised by yet another growl.

_urghh_

the man groans and decided to just order pizza as he got nothing else to eat because he is living on his own and sometimes, a student doesn't really have the time to go out for grocery shopping, but when they do, they just don't. or maybe that's just lucas.

anyway, he decided to call domino's because he knows some of the delivery guy there (i hope taeil will bring me extra coupons again like the last time hehe). most of the time, taeil would be the one who picks up delivery calls so he was already expecting it to be him, he was ready to just say 'the usual'.

lucas practically dialled the number with closed eyes, because he orders their pizza literally at least once a week and he already had everything memorised, from the phone number to the combo deals (man, should i start a healthier lifestyle? …nah that's too much work).

_ring ring ring_

"hello, this is domino's pizza! i'm jungwoo and i'm going to be taking your orders today, may i know if you have ordered with us before?"

"yes, my name is lucas and my number is xxx"

"ah yes i've found your delivery details, what would you like to order today?"

(oh, it's a different guy. his voice is...nice and soft… is it a new guy? usually if not taeil, it would be either jaehyun or mark though??)

"oh mmhm, i would like to order a large beef pepperoni pizza, a small ultimate hawaiian, one set of sticky chicken wings and coke please"

the guy repeated the order details back to lucas as he listens carefully, nodding to everything he is saying as if the guy can actually see him.

"thank you for ordering with domino's pizza, your order will arrive in 30 minutes, have a nice evening!"

"alright, thank you love you bye"

lucas was about to hang up when he realised something, d-did he just said....love you?

(“oh my god did i really just said that out loud out of habit,, MOM THIS IS TOTALLY YOUR FAULT STOP CALLING ME EVERY SINGLE DAY, MY GOD!!”, lucas yelled at himself in his head).

the line went silent for about 30 seconds, lucas thought the person already ended the call and was about to thank the heavens for not embarrassing his ass but,

"love you too", the guy giggled.

lucas stayed still (what..the fuck?)

"but i hope you're not expecting a discount on your pizza just because we just confessed our undying love for each other because i don't think i can give you some"

lucas got his tongue tied and don't exactly know what to say or do (what the heck his voice is actually really soft and the way he speaks is so cute??)

"i-i mean- no i don't mea- uh love, mom- not l-like-"

lucas suddenly don't know an English. what is that? an emotion? never felt that.

the guy on the line, jungwoo (it was jungwoo, right?) giggled again and the embarrassed man hung up as quickly as he can dial domino's number with his eyes closed. (did the jungwoo guy just giggled cutely, again? is he even a guy? no Real Man can giggle like that)

as of now, he is just hoping (not only hoping, he is praying to the gods) that the pizza delivery guy won't be The Jungwoo Guy. (i kinda would like to see the face of the nice-voiced angel though,, and yes, his name is The Jungwoo Guy now).

he stares at his laptop screen as his life flashed before his eyes. did he really just said that? was it even out of habit or he literally fell in love with his voice? is he even hungry? is planet earth really round? lucas knows that he's making a big deal out of this small thing but he really can't help it because he is just so ridiculously awkward (“hey! awkward runs in my family okay”, lucas once said to mark when asked why was he so awkward presenting in front of the class). lucas can already see himself giving the wrong amount of money to The Jungwoo Guy just because of...well....he is a bit Awkward.

the lonely student waits anxiously as he couldn't focus anymore on the anime that he was watching. (what’s wrong with me?? anime is always the answer for everything).

after 30 minutes or so, his doorbell rings across the room as it created an earthquake (no i refuse to stop being dramatic). he rolls out of his blanket and grabbed the money that he had arranged nicely on the table so he can't embarrass himself again. it was just the right amount so he won't have to take his changes or whatsoever (very clever lucas the genius! good job, dear self.)

he twists the doorknob, slowly and shakily, still high-key hoping it isn't gonna be jungwoo. but, lucas knows that luck wasn't on his side today as he opened his door to reveal a soft-looking dark-haired man that's slightly shorter than himself, wearing a name tag that says jungwoo with a smiley face drawn beside it. the jungwoo guy smiled sweetly (possibly the SWEETEST) until his eyes can't be seen anymore (and turned into little crescents aww what a baby) and pointed his finger towards his name tag (those fingers are so cute goddamnit am i going crazy).

"hey! good evening mr. lucas, it's jungwoo from earlier. i'm here to deliver your order. a large beef pepperoni, a small ultimate hawaiian, a set of sticky chicken wings and coke, the total is $27.90 thank you", the jungwoo guy read the receipt and put it back in the plastic bag he's holding.

lucas nodded and silently handed the money to jungwoo hoping that he would just go awa-

"it's a little cold today huh", the delivery guy spoke as he ruffled his hair. "and about the coupons, i secretly took a few of them and put it in the plastic bag so i hope you’re okay with just a few", he smiled and handed the plastic bag of lucas' order to the owner himself.

lucas can't help but smile at this kind stranger and feels like he needed to thank him for his kind gesture. "thank you...jungwoo? that is really nice of you, i r-really wasn’t asking for a coupon but yeah you're really cute and i'm glad we already confessed to each other".

did he really just said that..... (i must not get out of my room for the next 3 years to reflect, WHERE did that even come from)

"stop being so nice, you won't be getting any more coupons you know...just saying"

"and this is totally against the customer service rules but....can we, maybe..would you mind..i don't know...if we exchange numbers? and i think you're cute too"

“mind if i?”, jungwoo asked, pointing at lucas’ hand.

lucas totally didn’t know what jungwoo meant by pointing at his hand since his brain can’t function properly but he still held his hand out anyway.

jungwoo took out a pen from his pocket and scribbled his number on lucas’ hand.

lucas can’t even comprehend what was going on, he was just staring at the pretty boy standing in front of him the whole time, mouth gaping.

“t-thank you, i’ll text you”

"sure! and please do”, jungwoo smiled to the latter.

“have a good evening mr. lucas, thank you love you bye"

"l-love you too", lucas said under his breath to himself, or maybe not, since jungwoo chuckled at him before walking away.

he looked at the writing on his hand.

 

_xxx-xxx text me cutie ♡_

 

well,

that wasn't as bad as lucas expected..... (fuck fuck shit shit what the fuck he is so Beautiful it's unreal oh my fuckin god fuck)


End file.
